1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a light source module. Particularly, the technical field relates to an inductive light source module.
2. Related Art
In general residence and office premises, when a blackout disaster caused by human or natural factors is encountered, such as power off, outage or fire disaster, etc., is occurred, people are plunged into darkness without warning and cannot conduct any action. To escape, besides emergency lighting equipment is required, a flashlight has to be provided to facilitate smooth escaping. Moreover, in general residence and office premises, it is also required to guard against burglary, so that security lights are installed, by which infrared generated by human body is detected by an infrared sensor to activate illumination.
Presently, the lighting device adopts a light source module having an inductive switch, which generally adopts an infrared sensing method, by which when a warm-blooded animal walks into a sensing range of the inductive light source module; a light source of the inductive light source module is driven to emit light. Power consumption of such infrared inductive switch is relatively less compared to that of an active photo interrupter switch, and the infrared inductive switch is not liable to be interfered by falling leaves and movement of non-warm-blooded animal as that does of the active photo interrupter switch, and is not limited by a body size of the warm-blooded animal as long as a heat source variation of the warm-blooded animal is enough to be detected by the infrared sensor. However, such infrared inductive switch is liable to be interfered by sunlight or a light source of the light source module itself to cause malfunction. Therefore, a mask has to be additionally installed in the light source module at a region where the infrared sensing device is located to prevent light source interference, which not only increases mechanism complexity of the light source module, but also leads to dark area of the light source module to cause non-uniform lighting. Therefore, how to eliminate the aforementioned defects is an important issue of the industry.